Wishes
by Clearlake
Summary: Natalya and Alfred had been married for only a few weeks and the newlywed life was treating them good. But what happens when Natalya's health starts to slip? ((rated M for lemon in some chapters and Character death.))


Hello, Clearlake interrupting before you read on~! I would just like to say thank you for reading, and yeah, thi is my first FanFiction...Please leave feedback!

* * *

Alfred woke up to the usual sound of birds chirping and the familiar smell of his wife's blond hair. He lazily slung his arm over her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Good morning.." he mumbled, kissing her head. Natalya reached up and rubbed her eyes, slowly turning to look at Alfred. Smiling she sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

Natalya and Alfred had been married for only a few weeks and the newlywed life was treating them good. They lived happily with minimal fights. But when fights did happen it always was about "where did you put that?" or "Why were you late home?" but they ended in loving embraces and sobbing slurs of sorry blabbering. But the two were happy together.

Natalya swung her feet over the side of the bed and groaned, raising to her feet. She shivered a bit, and walked to the closet for her robe. Late night activities has left them both naked and sore for the morning. Alfred followed her example and together they dressed in their "His" and "Hers" robes. Such a stereotypical wedding gift from Arthur, but he was so excited his brother was getting married at the time, he couldn't help but be cliché about it.

Nat staggered out of the bedroom first, heading straight to the kitchen. Al followed minutes later with a tooth brush hanging from his lips.

"Coffee..." She smiled, pouring the grinds into pot. Her husband came up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Tired...!" he whined, pulling his toothbrush from his mouth.

"Well that's why I'm making coffee." She sighed, turning around. She put her palms on the counter and leaned back against it. Alfred smiled down at her and places a sloppy kiss on her forehead, tooth paste running down her face. "Gross!" Nat huffed, wiping her head off on the back of her hand. The American smiled and shuffled away to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

Together they sat and quietly sipped coffee at the table. Light shined through the light drapes and made Natalya look like an Angel. The light was shining off of her hair so perfectly, there were no other words to describe her. He smiled quietly, stealing glances of his wife. She was focused outside, looking at the cars passing by below them. Today was a good day. Nothing bad had happened yet. Natalya looked back to her husband and frowned.

"Alfred...Stop thinking about it.." She whispered, reaching over to sweep away a tear. Without realizing it he had began crying. He shook his head in apology and let out a quiet sob, kneeling his head. "No..please..." her voice cracked and she stood and walked over to Al. Standing behind him she wrapped her arms around him gently. "I'm sorry.." she whispered, nestling into his neck.

"No..It's nothing you can help, Darling.." Alfred whimpered, grabbing onto her hands. He squeezed them tightly and stood up slowly. He turned to face her and cupped her pale, cold face in his hands. "Natalya...Natalya Jones..." Smiling, he craned his neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He sobbed, kissing her lips now. She stood there and let him kiss her, lightly kissing back. Tears began forming in her own eyes and she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you to.." she cringed, digging her nails into his back.

They stayed like that for a while, in each other's warm embrace. Marriage was a bad idea for them. They both new it. As soon as Natalya had gotten the news she should have broken up with Al. But she wanted to spend the rest or her life with him.

They pulled away from one another, shaken. Alfred looked into his wife's darkening eyes and wiped his eyes. "Come on..." he smiled, pulling her arm.

"hm..?" Nat raised an eyebrow at him but followed him anyways.

"I want...to love you for as long as I can.." He explained slowly, feeling himself blush. Natalya chuckled and smiled. Soon she would be too weak for activities like this, due to her _cancer._


End file.
